The Four Rebels
by Kaizoku-Taii
Summary: It's been a long time since the four Noah were reported missing from the Mansion. Their betrayal was universally cursed, the remaining Noah angered by the treachery. Now they find themselves returning, how will the Mansion react? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Four Rebels**_

_**A D. Gray – man fanfiction.**_

_Full Summary; It's been near fourty years since the four Noah were reported missing from the Noah mansion. Their betrayal was universally cursed, the remaining Noah angered by the treachery. Now they find themselves returning, how will the Mansion react? _

_Their return will set off a series of events that could change the face of the war forever – in time, perhaps, they will find acceptance where never before they thought they could. And if that place is the Noah mansion, then so it is. If not? Maybe they can find another place to call Home._

_Warnings; None as yet... some (read: lots) violence and gore in later chapters. And swearing, but not excessive amounts. Also, kinda blurry lines between what is right and wrong. Forgive me, I'm writing Noahs here!_

_A/N This is a re-write of a story I previously had uploaded on this site. That version was terrible. Please, if you read it, at least allow me a second chance in the form of this, new and improved version! If you never read that version – thank _god_. It's so embarrassingly terrible.... I hope you like this one! Please review...._

_ANOTHER A/N! This story is written so that the new chapters where ALL the Noah are now accounted for just DIDNT HAPPEN. So, in that way, it's kinda AU. The 'real' Noah from the story who are in this are; Tyki, Jasdevi, Lulabelle, Skin and Road. And the Earl. Obviously. I may also involve Sheryl...'Cause I love him so much...but that is to be decided later. No one other than this!_

_Ps, I do not own dgray-man. Sob. Only my four Noah and my storyline belong to me! I'm poor and worthless! Please don't sue me..._

***~*-*_*-*~*  
****  
The Four rebels  
Chapter One  
****  
*-*_*-***

Tyki was sitting, lazily reclining in a chair set outside the Millenium Earl's room. He was sitting comfily in black trousers and a sculpted white shirt, the top few buttons left open in the illusion of nonchalance. He drew in a deep breath, feeling the smoke tickle his throat and sighed in annoyance. He had been called to the Millenium Earl's presence half an hour ago, and he was still waiting for a single word from the man. He honestly felt like a boy sitting outside a head masters office, and he did not like it. He didn't even have any clue as to what it was he had been summoned by the Earl for. He sighed again, smoke curling lazily from his nostrils. He watched it dance slowly to the ceiling, then slowly dissipate into nothingness again, pushed out of way by the next wisp of smoke. Tyki had just become lost in his own thoughts when the door unlocked and creaked slowly open as if pushed by an invisible force.

"Come in, Tyki-Pon." Came the eerie voice from inside the room. Tyki growled under his breath at the pet name but chose not to make comment; he still did not know why he had been called, and he did not want to anger the Earl further if it was bad. He walked into the room, weaving his way in between the hundreds of oversized phones until he reached the Earl's chair. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and bowed slightly, his soft hair falling in front of his face. He pushed it out of the way as he stood again. "You summoned me, Earl?" He asked.

"Hai, haiii." The Early said, his grin managing to stretch a tiny distance further – somehow. Tyki kept silent, indicating for the Earl to go on. "As you know, Tyki-pon" Tyki gritted his teeth, returning his cigarette to his mouth, but forced himself to stay silent as the Earl went on "The war has recently...become harder to fight. We have need of as many warriors as possible. We are already working to create as many akuma as we can; but I wanted to swell our ranks in all areas" the eerie laugh did nothing to calm Tyki's bad feelings about where the Earl was going. "And so; I have called the four back."

Tyki did not move a muscle. He just stood there, and blinked.

"Tyki-pon?" The Earl waved a hand in front of Tyki, who shook his head to break himself out of his stupor.

"The rebels? Why on-how did you- what?" Tyki rubbed his eyes angrily, already feeling a headache forming. "With all _due respect, _Earl" Tyki bit out the words. "But they rebelled; we can't trust them! And how did you get them to come back?"

"They chose to come back. I forgave them for leaving all that time ago."

"Why? Ever wondered what the hell they have been doing the last 40 years? Most of the stuff they knew somehow found its way into the Bookman clan's hands!" Tyki forgot the 'due respect' and threw his arms up in annoyance at the Earl's stupidity "And then - then the bookmen joined with the order! They helped information into the enemies hands!"

"The Bookmen knew very little about us even with their help – they held back a lot. And now they want to come back. If you have a personal vendetta, take it up with them. They should be calling now, actually...." The Earl looked at his watch as Tyki rolled his eyes.

"That _is _weird! They normally are so punctual! I mean they-" The phone right next to the Earl rang mockingly. Tyki sighed as the unearthly grin spread even wider once again.

"Moshi moshi" The Earl answered the phone. "No, it's ok. I had someone here to talk to you." The Earl passed the phone to Tyki.

"Haiiii?" the voice on the other end of the phone rang with a quiet insanity; it was childlike and yet at the same time had an edge to it that implies an age most haven't felt. It was, however, on the surface simply the voice of a girl, perhaps twelve or thirteen; it was the voice of the Noah of Delirium. "Who?" obviously unaware that Tyki already had the phone.

"uuh... Hi Jin." Tyki tried to think of something more to say but couldn't, so left it at that. The girl on the other end of the phone didn't seem to mind too much.

"Tyki!" She shouted, insane happiness evident in her voice. Tyki couldn't help but smile slightly as someone whom he used to see in the same way he now saw Eas was suddenly on the other end of the phone. The Earl raised an eyebrow at Tyki's evident happiness at the prospect of seeing her again, despite what she and her friends had done. Tyki immediately let the smile drop and the scowl grace his features again as Jin's voice moved away from the phone "Guys! Its Tyki!"

"Ah, a _pleasure, _I'm sure..." The soft voice was distant from the phone, and yet carried perfectly. Tyki grimaced at the response- in the time where the Noah of Hear had been at the mansion, she and Tyki had got on... _exceptionally_ well. And yet, somehow, she had one day suddenly faced him with anger and scorn, and Tyki had never been able to work out why, or how to apologise. Although Anabel – the true name of the Noah of Heart – was never outwardly angry, Tyki and her friends knew her well enough to know when she was being sarcastic. Jin chuckled at her friend's response, moving the phone back to her ear.

"Ana-chi says hii" Jin shouted hyperactively. Tyki would have pointed out the blatant lie, but a loud clattering and a few shouts heralded that the phone had been passed onto another person.

"Oh...uuh... Hi, Tyki" Feren Sommers, the Noah of Sight, had never really been friend nor foe of Tyki, and Tyki was content to greet him with a simple 'Feren'. The last voice to come through the phone was that of a twenty or so year old boy's, but deep and strong.

"Mikk" the eldest of the four, , neither closely liked nor disliked Tyki – they shared friendly barbs, but rarely close words. Tyki raised a delicate brow but didn't respond immediately to the man's short greeting. "It is good to hear from you again." Tyki could tell that the Noah of Chaos was trying very hard to be polite; he was the eldest of the four, and had to be on his best behaviour in order to gain forgiveness from the mansion as a whole. Tyki decided to make it as hard as possible. He inspected his nails.

"So not dead yet, Supaaku?[1]" Tyki clicked his tongue "Pity" He lazily blew smoke into the air about him, smirking at Shigemi's silence, during which the boy was doubtless grinding his teeth. Tyki smiled coyly and handed the phone back to the Earl, who had been watching with an amused glint in his eyes. Tyki dropped the smiled with an angry growl.

"I still think it's a bad idea." He said, before getting up to leave. At that moment, the phone next to him rang incessantly. The Earl and Tyki both looked at it for a moment, then back at each other. Tyki, after a moment, sighed angrily and picked the phone up. He didnt bother with the normal greetings, the Earl's silence about the call telling him all he needed to know.

"We heard that." Shigemi said, annoyed. Despite the annoyed tone, Tyki could hear the amusement behind his voice; Tyki grinned wolfishly, the cigarette hanging from his mouth loosely.

"Well, you already knew I hated you, didn't you? And don't abuse the Earl's phones – your powers aren't meant to be used to ring phones." Tyki glanced back at the Earl, ignoring Shigemi's response. "Anyway" He said, cutting Shigemi off "If you are here, who is now talking to the Earl?" He asked; the Earl was at this point nodding slowly into the phone, apparently greatly amused. Shigemi paused for a moment, then there was a shout of annoyance.

"Jin! Give me that back!"

"Aaaaw! But, but-" Tyki grinned, hung up the phone, and turned to leave, listening with half an ear the shouted arguments on the other end of the Earl's phone. No matter how hard they tried, the four renegade Noah had never settled well with the Earl being a higher up. Then, realising that he was smiling, Tyki dropped the face into a more befitting scowl of annoyance, stalking out the door without asking permission to leave. He hated the four, he really did.

Idiots, the lot of them.

***-*_*-*  
The Four rebels ~~ Kai T  
*-*_*-***

"Its stupid." Tyki froze as he closed the door to the Earl's room, before turning and smiling at the eldest of the Noah.

"Road! How are you? Whats stupid?" He asked evasively, realising that Road, as the eldest of the Noah but for the Earl, would already know the Earl's plan. Road didnt bother to clarify this to Tyki, instead leaping immediately into a tirade.

"They're traitors. They left. We shouldn't be accepting them back! We should kill them!" Road's eyes burned with anger, and Tyki gulped. Despite her outward appearance, Road was the eldest and most loyal of all the Noah – and she had never taken betrayal well. When, fifty years ago, the four had run away, Road had gone on a war path unlike one seen since, much to the Earl's joy; he had had many new Akuma that day. Tyki did not doubt that the four would feel as much wrath as Road was allowed to release without breaking the rules the Earl had set down for around the mansion; namely, no Noah may harm another without the permission of the Earl. Tyki was pretty sure that's a simple and rather hard-to-evade rule, but Tyki knew that, somehow, the four would eventually regret ever leaving at all. After they left, Tyki had been the only remaining Noah whom suppressed his dark side nearly as much as the four – as he saw it, he had no desire nor need to be green and covered in tentacles all the time- and had thus often been on the receiving end of threats from Road, informing him of the things she could do. Tyki was pretty confident he would never betray the mansion.

"What about Shigemi?" Tyki reminded Road; the Noah of Chaos had always been good friends with the Dreams, and Tyki was pretty confident that his return should lighten Road's mood slightly. A flash of mild annoyance (as opposed to violent rage) passed Road's face before she suppressed it and turned to storm off, refusing to admit that her old friend' return did lift her spirits slightly. Tyki watched her go, then turned to leave himself in brooding silence, trying to convince himself that in the name of his own safety he should not be too happy at seeing his old friends.

**[1] – Supaaku. Sparky =] (Gemi's power is linked to this. I hinted it in this chapter...) **

**Well...I hope this goes down well! As I say – this is going to be VERY different to the original story, so please give me a second chance! *begs* **

**The review gods are after me! I need tribute! Or they'll KILL ME! *claws at in desperation***

**A/N for anyone who followed this story before: You may be confused by a few names changes. Because before, I simply used Japanese names for all of the characters (despite that they weren't all Japanese), and this time around I actually have worked out their origins and whatnot. The Yoshida Shigemi and Ishia Jin you will recognise (these two are still Japanese), but Akahana is now Anabel Laurent, and is French, and Gotou Rui is now Feren Sommers, a Prussian (Yes, I mean that, not Russia. Prussia was a nation that was dissolved in WW1. So, therefore, it was still around in the time -man is set). As well as name changes, these four have been seriously made-over. If you did follow this story before, I would recommend dropping all preconceived assumptions. Lots of changes are happening...**

**Yours, Kai xXxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Four Rebels**_

_**A D. Gray – man fanfiction.**_

_Warnings; Still nothing in this chapter._

_A/N: So, here is chapter two! This is where you will really see the difference from the original...and here is where we really meet the four Noah! I hope they are to your liking, as I really need you to like them. SO you will review. And I can placate the review gods. Yay :D_

_Ps, I am pretty confident that I still don't own dgray-man. Only my four Noah and the story line belong to me (They're mine, Damnit! MINE!) Soo...yeah. Please don't sure me. Or anything._

***~*-*_*-*~*  
****The Four rebels  
Chapter Two**

Lavi was laid back in a carriage, hands behind his head, grinning up at the bright blue sky above him. He watched as the huge, heavy clouds rolled past him lazily, large enough to predict rain soon but still early enough to be white and fluffy. Lavi was picking out shapes in them, smiling to himself. He wasn't really sure of how long he had been drifting slowly on the edge of contented half-sleep, his journey having been a good few hours long. He had asked a lift of a simple trader from the last town; as the man had a great many friends in the town which Lavi, bookman and Krory had saved, the kind old man had been almost reverently honoured to help the exorcist to get to his next destination. It was this very man that coughed now, waking Lavi from his daydream. Lavi smiled and raised an eyebrow in question, tilting his head.

"Yeah?" He asked, sitting up on his elbows behind him in the little cart. The mission had been a tiring one, and despite the trader offering Lavi to sit with him, the red head had chosen to doze the journey away instead.

"We're nearly there, Sir" The old man said, indicating a small wooden sign the carriage was currently rattling past. Lavi sighed at the 'Sir' – the man had been deeply respectful and kind to Lavi since he and the other exorcists had saved the man's town, and despite Lavi's insisting the man called him by his current taken name, he had adamantly stuck to formalities and Lavi had quickly had to give up. This time, Lavi did not worry to correct him, instead flashing him a kind smile that the man returned with a warm one of his own. It was nice, Lavi pondered as he waved his farewell to the man and dropped of the carriage, making his own way down the lane into the centre of the town (rather than the small inn the trader was travelling to), to find someone whom did good deeds simply for the pleasure of helping someone out. In the dark world that the exorcists found themselves lurking in, it was always nice to find one of those kind souls.

Whistling to himself as he pondered, Lavi found himself seemingly quickly in the village square – despite the small village, the square with its simple fountain had a bustling, friendly atmosphere; children playing and the mothers standing around gossiping, the small bunch of local shops hawking their wares. Lavi's good mood was lifted further as he walked past a small stall selling floral perfumes, around which a group of young girls in wide skirts tested them and joked and laughed among themselves, enjoying the day. A few of the girls turned and glanced at Lavi, batting their eyelashes playfully, much to the mirth of their friends. Lavi grinned cheekily and winked once, avoiding the urge to swoop up to them and flirt outrageously. He was here for a reason, and getting held up by the local girls may not go down to well with Panda – his choice to stick around and meet up with Allen on the way back Home had not been a popular one despite the fact that only a day was lost in the journey. And when the single day hold up had been frowned on by Lavi's old mentor, Lavi could tell that falling a week behind because he missed his lift with Allen due to a bunch of giggling girls would be seriously punished. Lavi could already feel the resulting foot-to-cheek welcome, and found his pace quickening unconsciously towards the inn Allen was reportedly resting at for the night.

Pushing open the inn door, he found himself looking onto a small tavern-cross-restaurant area that could only be described as 'quant'. With tables around the edge partitioned by waist-high boards adorned with carvings of birds and flowers, and the middle tables hap-hazard and messy, everyone having re-arranged them to their own liking so that their group could sit together. The result was a jovial, companionable atmosphere that hung in the air, almost tangible. Lavi looked around for a moment nodding and waving at the handful of good-humoured greetings from patrons near the door, before his eyes were caught by a stark white objet popping over the edge of one partition, across from a man in a beige coat. Presuming the hair could be none other than his good friend's, he began to make his way over, weaving between the tables comfortably. Finally reaching the table, he held back and watched for a moment, grinning. It appeared that Allen was trying to eat the tavern out of house and home, numerous spotless plates nearby framing the newest, which was piled high with a mountain of food. The finder opposite him was watching with a mixture of resignation, a delicate brow in the air – obviously having been with Allen for a while now, and well aware of his eating habits. Lavi grinned at his friend's antics before plopping down next to him.

"Yo, Allen!" Allen jumped slightly, before turning to see Lavi and allowing happiness at seeing his old friend to cross onto his features. Currently, the large amount of missions and bad timing hadn't allowed the two close friends much time together, so every moment was one to be prized. Allen grinned.

"Lavi, hello!" Lavi grinned back at him, resting an elbow on the table. "What are you doing here?" Allen added, apprehension clouding his features. Lavi shrugged.

"Ah, was just on a mission with Panda and Kuro-chan, was heading back Home same as you, hoped I could snag a lift?" He smiled reassuringly "Don't worry – I haven't got anything for you". Allen visibly relaxed, glad that Lavi hadn't been sent to expand his current mission – he missed Home, and had been hoping that after two months away he would be allowed a while to relax, train, and enjoy himself at Home. Lavi smiled again, then glanced across at the finder, realising he had not yet been introduced. The finder was wearing his beige coat loosely, the single button done up allowing people to see the simple white shirt and breeches underneath and the small chain around his neck. He had short blonde hair that was slicked sideways slightly but still seemed mussed enough to look stylish. His thin build didn't look up to lugging around the large phone devices that finders often did, but Lavi didn't doubt the man – there was often more to finders than met the eye. Allen noticed Lavi's glance and spoke up.

"Ah, sorry Cooke" He said to the finder, who shook his head in a 'don't worry about it' gesture, smiling suavely "Lavi, this is Cooke – Cooke, this is Lavi" Allen said, indicating each when due. Lavi and Cooke shook hands.

"Exorcist" Cooke said in greeting, his handshake firm and his smile warm, although with a mischievous twinkle in his eye as if there was a joke Lavi was missing. Lavi sighed at the formality but let it slip, knowing that most finders had a reason to be working with the exorcists, and if they chose to call you exorcist, that would be your name. Allen, however, seemed less resigned, if his reaction was anything to go by. Lavi blinked, startled, when Allen suddenly sat up straighter and waved his fork at Cooke, in a way that implied he had something to say once his mouth was empty – having grabbed another mouthful after his introductions. Cooke grinned cheekily, as if knowing exactly what it was Allen was planning on saying. The mouthful finally finished, Allen burst out.

"Okay, so now that there are two of us, you can't call us both 'exorcist', you'll have to start calling us by our names, right!" He said, still waving his fork at Cooke like it was an offensive weapon.

"Well..." Cooke shrugged nonchalantly, still smirking playfully "I shall just have to find a way, Ex-or-cist..." He emphasised each syllable with a wiggle of his eyebrows, then grinned and sat back again, not taking his eyes of Allen. Lavi watched the friendly banter bemusedly – not often did you see an exorcist and finder become so close over the course of a mission.

"Last mission a long one?" He asked knowingly, very aware of how a long mission with a finder could end up feeling very domestic – at the time of his one and only month-long mission, Lavi had often commented that it had felt like being married. He knew how much weight fell on the choice of finder as to whether or not that mission would be a fun or utterly miserable one.

"You have no idea" Cooke grinned, crossing his arms and leaning back with eyes closed in put-on pain. Allen snorted and answered Lavi's question directly.

"The innocence was way off, had some well placed defence mechanisms, as they always do – but this one involved being in a different place in the vicinity every few days. I went because we thought that the finders knew where it was, but by the time I got there it was gone. Finding the pattern and finally getting a hold of the thing while fighting off akuma at every turn ended up taking nearly a _month_." Lavi pulled his breath in through his teeth in sympathy, and patted Allen on the shoulder lightly. His friend only shrugged and returned to his food, glancing across at the finder and grinning silently – at least he had good company. Lavi returned the smile then leant back onto the partition, watching his friend dig into his food once more. Lavi found himself smiling slightly, the bright day and jovial, breezy atmosphere of the town, coupled with his reunion with his friend meant that his spirits were high. He felt as if nothing would be able to ruin his day.

Befittingly, it was at the exact moment that three nameless strangers burst into the tavern, and the exorcists' world was suddenly well on its way to being turned upside down. Lavi continued to lean back lazily, completely unaware. The three teens were laughing and talking happily, but their chatter didn't carry across the tavern attitude, and Lavi didn't really register anything. When he did catch sight of the group, however, he stopped and stared at the site. Slowly, the entire tavern began to stutter to a complete silence, every man in the room turning to stare openly at one of the three newcomers. No one even saw the two youngest, who seemed to melt into the background as the only thing in the world was the eldest o the three. She must have been merely 17 or so, with long slender legs holding her weight perfectly, not a curve out of place. Her boots went up to half way up her calves, lengthening her legs perfectly and making her stand at the perfect height. She wore tight black leggings, over which a mini-dress snugly followed her perfectly curved hips, past her waist and up to strong, set shoulders. A white cotton blouse was underneath the dress, whose off-the-shoulder straps perfectly held the wide blouse collar. Baggy cotton sleeves came together to perfect little openings through which petite, perfect hands sat, hands which were now messing with the hem of her dress embarrassedly. The girls face was dusted with a light blush that settled softly on her small nose, he long eyelashes downcast and fluttering in embarrassment even as her eyes looked up and at the men in the room, daring and cheekiness twinkling there.

"Strike..." Lavi murmured, barely wanting to blink as he fell under the spell of the girl's beauty. After a long, tense silence, a man a few metres from Lavi suddenly stood up, knocking his chair over in the action and drawing all attention to himself.

"I love you!" He exclaimed, to which the beautiful girl chuckled, as if completely unsurprised by the confession.

"No! No I love you more!"

"Choose me! You're worth more than him!"

"Oh yeah!" The second man rounded on the first, anger in his eyes.

"Ignore those two! I'm better for you!"

"I love you more than anyone here!" The two original men turned and looked at the two newcomers

"Hey!" They exclaimed, forgetting their hate for each other in place of the prospect of beating up the two younger men in the name of their newfound "love."

"No! I love you!"

"I saw her first!"

"I want to be with you forever!" A boy of only 15 stood up, right next to Lavi, startling the boy. Suddenly, the girl's eyes flicked immediately and powerfully over to the young boy. Lavi watched, confused, as she searched his face – much to the boys apparent joy – then let her eyes wander over to a second boy of about 16 next to him, apparently a friend of the last boy to speak. A tense moment of silence and the elder boy stood up slowly, watching his friend with anger on his face. He shook his head once and turned to leave. The younger boy, apparently distraught, chased after him.

"Eric!" He shouted as they left, and his shouts could be heard for a few moments longer before silence descended again. A few more seconds of it and the men were back to shouting their exclamations of love for the girl. Lavi, however, watched the girl like a hawk, not missing her leaning back and muttering to one of her two friends. Lavi saw the friend – only now did he really register the boy of about the same age and the younger girl – respond scathingly, as if scolding her. Her response was quick and good humoured, and to it her friend had no response, pulling a surprised and rather thrown face –to which the beautiful woman could only laugh, the quiet noise tinkling around the tavern softly like distant bells. As if by an unseen force, the men began to rise from their seats entirely and move towards the woman as one, though still fighting among themselves for proximity to the girl. Seeing this sudden change, the girl stood up slightly, immediately demanding attention and respect in the way she held herself.

"Gentlemen." The word was softly spoken and yet managed to be strong enough to stop the entire tavern dead, the men completely still suddenly. "Please" She said, smiling warmly "Be civil." She glanced sideways as, once again, the loud door was pushed open loudly. She looked at the newcomer and smiled, waving, at the large boy. He must have been twenty or so, but Lavi couldn't really tell. His thick set shoulders rolled in a sigh as he saw the scene in front of him, and he quickly stalked towards the girl. He came to a stop directly in front of her, facing the crowds. He reached out and grabbed the outstretched hand of a man – who seemed frozen in his spot. He glared the man down, along with any others in the vicinity.

"Come within five feet of her" He growled, his thick arm muscles barely moving as he began to put pressure on the man's hand. The poor tavern-goer cried out in surprise. "And I will break your grabby fingers" Further pressure drove the man to his knees, and it looked like the large boy might enact his threat on this man as an example, until a delicate hand on his arm stopped him dead. He glanced sideways, and the beautiful woman raised a delicate brow.

"I can fight my own battles, Shigemi" She said, before turning and facing the bar, showing that she had lost interest in the situation. Suddenly, it felt as the spell of her presence was broken – the men in the tavern relaxed, most settling back into their seats, accusative glances at half-full glasses abound. The man still held in the boy's – Shigemi, the girl had called her – grip was not let go for a few seconds until the boy, barely concealing the disgust on his face, threw his hand away from him and turned to the bar also. Slowly, the tavern returned to relative normality, but the tension still hung in the air, and it didn't dissipate entirely until, for some unknown reason, the beautiful woman left, followed closely by the younger boy – the one who had scolded her half way through the odd situation – whom had an annoyed look on his face. Then, and only then, Lavi turned back to the table to look at his two comrades, whose faces looked as confused as he felt. Odd instanced like this were commonplace for exorcists, but with Allen's eye still entirely normal it could be assumed the insanely entrancing woman was human.

"What an earth was that?" Lavi wondered aloud, but all he got were two confused shrugs.

Still uneasy, Lavi turned back to the table, deciding to let the situation be. It wasn't Akuma, so he needn't worry about it.

_**Really, Lavi? ****Really?**** Dun dun durrr...**_

_**Well, here we are, introduced to some of the characters! Nothing much more to say now, except to beg a review off you guys! I know it's not amazing but just having one or two reviews might convince people to at least click on this story and check it out! Cause if I saw something with two chapters and no reviews, I probably wouldn't bother reading... so please, guys! Even the most basic "Awesome" or "This sucks" would be okay!**_

_**Though I don't really want any blind insults...if I can... thanks...**_

_**Until next time**_

_**Kai T xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

Feren saw himself as a patient person. He was, after all, the Noah of Sight – it was his job to see everything but take no emotional part in it. He had always been able to step back from any aggravating situation and not get riled up. Unfortunately, there was one person whom he could never do that with. This person was the one whom had just hijacked the phone and _chatted _to the Millennium Earl – of all people – about her new stuffed toy. This person was the one currently being carried under Feren's arm, as he himself struggled to get her out of the room where Shigemi sat.

Then again, this person was the Noah of delirium. So Feren counted his patience as a clean record.

He placed the Noah in question down once they were outside their room.

"Jin, you have got to be more sensible!" Feren scolded "We have to be on our best behaviour, alright?" he said, his tone not nearly as angry as it could have been; he always had a soft spot for the girl – Jin - and could never really shout at her completely.

"I was being sensible."She flashed her piercing gaze up to his for a moment. "Ren" She started, using her nickname for him "I can't be someone I'm not." She shrugged "It's just not who I am." she flashed her piercing gaze to his for a moment, her mismatched eyes boring into him. Feren sighed and stepped back, leaning against the other side of the corridor to look at Jin properly. The small girl's eyes were a mismatched green and an unnatural orange. Her hair was a fiery red, deep mahogany curls resting well below her waist. A few of the strands were clasped together with a variety of clips, wraps and braids. Many of the shorter strands were caught in Jin's oddly upturned high collar, and Feren noted a few stuck dangerously in the zip which went down the edge of the collar then span around the jacket. Clicking his tongue, he reached out and began to work them out without pulling Jin's hair. Jin, startled by the action, jumped slightly before she relaxed, realising what was happening. She grinned and stood on tiptoes (despite being the same height as Feren himself), grinning. Ruin righted the strands and smoothed down the other's jacket, a long white affair with traditional Japanese tree designs on. Feren had always been unnerved by the way the girl's coat managed to look less like trees and more like smeared blood, but the piece of clothing was his friend's most prized possessions, and no one knew what happened to people who insulted it, except that they were often never seen again. Under the white and red coat, Jin had tight black leggings, around which white lines coiled, meaning that when she moved it looks like her legs are spinning. Her boots – a bright red – went up to her knees and had little lacy frills at the top spilling out. The heels on her boots were flat, the boots loose and soft, making it easy for Jin to run and play. Finally teasing the last strand out of her collar, Feren smoothed the hair back and looked forcefully into her eyes.

"Just behave in future" He said, his tone losing its anger suddenly. He coughed lightly then stood up, turning to face the door to the room. "Anyway, let's head over to the other inn and get something to eat." The inn they were sleeping in had no bar area – the small town only really had need of one social setting. Jin nodded in agreement excitably as Feren opened the door to the room where Shigemi and the fourth of their party - Anabel Laurent, the Noah of Heart – were still sitting.

Feren indicated himself and Jin, then pointed to the end of the corridor and thus the exit, before miming eating. Shigemi nodded once, listening to the other end of the phone, before he had to answer.

"Ah, England, Earl" Shigemi said, obviously asked where they are now. Despite the Earl's easy access to the ark, he would doubtless have the four travel by their own means – and more than likely to one of the Europe mansions, rather than back to the main Japanese Home of the Noah. Anabel stood softly from her bed and padded to the exit, before pulling on her boots. When he first caught her eyes when she rose, Feren felt the customary tug at the edge of his mind to fall down at her feet and declare his love for her, but after near on fourty years travelling with the Noah or Heart, he was quite able to resist the pull. His friend nodded to Shigemi then walked out of the room, smiling in greeting to Ren.

"Ana-chi, Ren-san says I have to behave more" Jin complained to her older friend, and Anabel turned to Ren with a mock glare on her face.

"Now, Feren, be nice."

"She stole the phone and talked to the Earl!" Ren said defensively, as always feeling ganged up on by the two girls. Ana laughed lightly, patting Feren on the shoulder.

"I know, Feren, don't worry about it" the boy 'harrumphed' playfully, to which Jin laughed and grinned at him.

"Ren-san! Ren-san!" She exclaimed, despite being only a few feet away from him. The Noah of sight made a show of rubbing the ear closer to Jin before replying, eliciting a small chuckle from Anabel.

"Yes, Jin?"

"Didn't you used to be a pirate?" Feren blanched and Ana laughed out loud, this conversation one that had often been had among the two Noah. "You used to break the rules for a living! When did you get so boring?"

"Jin, I wasn't a pirate" Feren said with forced patience. "I was a merchant sailor. I was on a ship that sold things." He explained as if talking to a young child. Jin opened her mouth in a long 'Ohhhh', before grinning widely.

"I remember, yes" She nodded slowly "A _'merchant sailor'_" She accompanied the words with speech marks on either side of her head with her hands and made a big show of winking at Feren, as if she was in on his 'secret', but it was safe with her.

"No, really, Jin, I was. I worked for a Prussian company trading with the rest of Europe" He said, thinking that more detail might convince his friend. He was not surprised when Jin ignored him completely.

"Yep, a merchant sailor" She agreed. "You _sold_ things" Feren gritted his teeth as the word 'sold' was elongated, and emphasised with a second wink. Feren sighed dejectedly.

"You know what; I don't even know why I try..." He said to Anabel as Jin went on talking about how very _good _Ren had been as '_selling things'. _Ana chuckled warmly.

"No, neither do I." She smiled warmly as they reached the exit. With a nod to the innkeeper, Feren held the door for his two friends and then followed them out of the inn. Walking along, the three friends quickly made their way to the central square, across which sat the bustling inn. Feren lead his two friends through the stalls dotting the square, stopping by the fountain for a moment as Jin was distracted by a stall selling hair clips. Ana followed the girl, smiling, as she excitedly tried on numerous different clasps and wraps. Feren smiled and shook his head, turning to watch the water of the fountain fall from one level to the other. Ren inspected himself in the sheet of falling water – he had on a plain white blouse, his jacket left at the inn in the heat of the day. His deep red cravat matched the brown of his one shown eye – the other covered by the black bandanna around his head. His uncovered eye – the right – was the eye in which his power always showed itself, even when Feren was choosing to appear human. It was an unearthly black, different colours sometimes glimpsed beneath. As Ren was able to use his eye to see through solid objects, the bandanna held no trouble for him. The Prussian noticed a stray hair and quickly dipped his hand in the fountain, then lifted it up to smooth down his blue-black hair. Once confident his hair was suitably settled, Feren glanced up at himself once more – and stopped dead. In his reflection, Feren could see his right eye, as if a hole had been burnt in the bandanna.

Rooted to the spot, Feren kept his eyes glued to the image in front of him, knowing that his bandanna was not at all marred. As the water fell, obscuring his reflection in the ripples, his reflection's shirt began to darken and lengthen, becoming a long black coat. His hair – just a few moments ago perfectly flattened – began to spike up, the tips turning a bright orange-red. As his hair became entirely that colour, Feren saw his bandanna curl up, turning green, as an eye path replaced its position over his right eye. A few moments passed, and the image settled, becoming still once more. Out of habit, Feren checked himself by patting himself down, ensuring that the only change was to his reflection. Confident that he had not changed at all, he returned his gaze to that of the reflection's – which was still moving as if it were but a reflection, despite looking different.

"Who are you?" Feren asked, as sometimes the visions he was granted by his Noah were able to respond to him. The image did not reply, but Feren's voice seemed to have awoken the image, whose face now turned fearful, as if Feren were a monster of some kind. Suddenly, the vision moved of his own accord and lifted a huge hammer – and Feren's eyes widened in fear as the object glowed a bright green, heralding to the Prussian the presence of innocence. Before the Sight could rip his gaze away and end the vision, the hammer was swung violently towards him, Feren's fear rising up his throat and thrumming through him violently.

Feren stumbled backwards a few steps, running into a passing man, who grumbled an apology before moving on. Two small children ran by his feet, spinning Feren around and knocking him off balance. He took another few steps backwards to steady himself and, suddenly, felt a hand on his shoulder. Whipping round, after images of a huge hammer colliding with his face running through his head, he lifted a hand to defend himself, only to face the worried face of Jin. The young girl was startlingly serious, her head cocked to the side. Behind her, Ana was watching with a similar look of worry. Both had doubtless seen Feren in the trance, and would never take and excuse like tripping. Feren nodded encouragingly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" He said, straightening his cravat uncomfortably. Ana raised an eyebrow as Jin pouted cutely at the blatant evasion of the unspoken question.

"What was it?" She asked, blunt as ever. Feren smiled disarmingly and shrugged.

"Just a warning" He said truthfully. With nothing gleaned from the vision but the fact that this nameless boy was an exorcist, Feren could only assume that the vision was simply to let him know, so he would always recognise the boy.

And yet, as the three made their way over to the tavern, Feren could only think of how the boy's look of fear was a direct copy of the one etched on Feren's face on discovering that the boy was an exorcist – and not because the boy was modelled around his own reflection.

***-*_*-*  
The Four rebels ~~ Kai T  
*-*_*-***

Buy the time the three Noah entered the tavern, they had started up a lively conversation about Jin's new hair clasp, which sported a butterfly and numerous small red stones. Once they got to the bar, Jin was attempting to tame some part of her unruly hair with the clasp, but wasn't quite able to get it right. Laughing slightly, Feren batted her hands away, lightly taking the clasp from them. Jin grinned and allowed Feren to pull together a few strands of her hair together, tenderly teasing the mad strands together to somewhere the butterfly would sit comfortably. Finally content, Feren reached out and clasped the metal ornament around the gather hair. Tenderly, he arranged it on Jin's head until he was happy with the outcome.

"There" He grinned, patting her hair one last time before pulling back. Jin was grinning at him, straining her eyes to look at the hair ornament despite the fact she would never be able to see it. She seemed to become more and more annoyed by this, her face becoming distraught at being unable to see when Feren had done. Feren chuckled. "Don't worry" He said, holding Jin's chin lightly and bringing it down to look at him, smiling "You look beautiful" He assured, to Jin's delight. Confident he had placated his friend, Feren turned to talk to their silent companion.

Only to realise the entire tavern was looking at her. Feren sighed slightly as a man rose suddenly to shout out his love for Ana, followed by numerous other men – as always resulting in Ana's would-be suitors squaring off. Feren took a step towards Ana, standing behind her supportively.

"I thought you said you could stop this happening" He asked his friend under his breath. The Noah of Heart had her head bowed in the illusion of embarrassment, despite the fact that to some extent Ana revelled in these reactions.

"I can" She said, also muttering and never changing her facial expression "I simply lost concentration for a moment" She finished, her tone tinged with annoyance. Ana's very existence provoked this reaction, especially when she was particularly happy or light hearted. With some mental effort, she could stop this happening, but it took more effort than for the most Noah, as it was a constant strain as opposed to simply being fully Noah or disguised as human. Suddenly, Ana's eyes widened and she stood straighter, her eyes drawn immediately to a boy. Feren, who had not been paying attention to the men of the tavern, could only assume he was the last to speak, from the way he stood and Ana's reaction. It only took a moment for Feren to notice the boy next to him, looking up at the last to speak with a glare on his face. Immediately, he realised what Ana was thinking.

"No-"He warned, taking a step towards Ana. The Heart was not listening to him, however, as she also glanced over at the second boy as he rose. As this second turned to run out of the room, the first seemed frozen in indecision. For a moment, he glanced back at Ana, and in that tiny moment Feren caught an imperceptible nod, as if Ana were giving her permission for something. His jaw suddenly set in decision, the boy ran out of the room, shouting the name of the boy who had left before. Smiling slightly, Ana leant back to murmur to Feren.

"Can I keep them?" She asked, smirking coyly. Feren rolled his eyes before replying scathingly.

"Ana, this is not the time for you to indulge your love of men." Feren shifted uncomfortably. "And other men." He coughed embarrassedly "...together...and stuff..." He finished weakly. Ana rolled her eyes

"You have such a luddite view of _love_, Feren" She scolded, to which her friend had no response. A few moments of his silence and Ana turned to see him doing a fish impression as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of something to say. One glance at his face and Ana laughed, a smile on her face. Feren, behind her, saw the laugh land on the ears of the tavern customers, their faces lighting up at the sound of it. They began to move towards the group, need in their eyes. Noticing Feren's face, Ana didn't need to turn around to know what was happening, and immediately stood up straighter, her shoulders set powerfully. Feren took a physical step back, Ana's sudden dominance and power almost tangible in the air. She looked at the men with a commanding conviction, and they all faltered in their step.

"Gentlemen" Ana warned, and the movement towards Ana stopped stutteringly, one man but a few feet away from Feren's friend, his arm outstretched. "Please, be civil" the Heart said, brushing her long hair behind her ear. Suddenly, Feren could see the people of the tavern begin to pull away, confusion flitting onto their features for a moment. The Sight assumed that Ana was beginning to be able to suppress her Noah again; but only a moment passed before her concentration was broken by Shigemi walking in. Ana, Feren and Jin all glanced over as the door swung open – most others in the tavern stunned into silence by Ana's presence – and Ana smiled and waved at their friend. Feren noted Shigemi's obvious anger and annoyance at the way people were acting, and the Sight sighed unhappily. A few more moments and Ana would have been able to stop the men on her own; but now Gemi would be sure to use violence of some sort to deter the men. As if on cue, the large man walked up right in front of Ana, grabbing at a boy's hand, still outstretched. Ana glared at their friends back, and Jin sat down dejectedly on a bar stool. Feren started forward to stop Gemi but was stopped by a light hand on his chest. Feren looked down and saw Ana's cotton clad arm, holding him back. He glanced up at the Heart's face, and understood that she did not feel the need to be looked after by Feren. Feren understood, well aware that Ana had a strong spirit that could hold its own in a fight. Feren nodded and stepped back as his friend approached Shigemi – who was now bending the poor boy's arm backwards. Feren watched as Ana walked up to Gemi and placed a hand firmly on his arm, drawing his attention.

"I can fight my own battles, Shigemi" She warned, before turning with a flick of her hair and sitting next to Jin on a second barstool. Feren watched Gemi for a few moments longer, barely registering as the rest of the inn went back to normality, Ana having obviously gained complete control over her Noah. Feren saw Gemi's face twist into a snarl before he threw the boys hand away, knocking the boy to the floor. Feren saw the way the Noah of Chaos watched him run with venom in his eyes. By the time Shigemi turned, however, Feren was sat by Ana, ordering drinks. When Shigemi came to sit beside them, Feren pretended that he had never seen the Chaos begin to lose control again.

Because they didn't talk about Shigemi losing control anymore.

**END chapter. Dun dun duurr...again...¬¬**

**I really love it when I'm writing this and the -man theme comes on in the background, it makes me giggle xD**

**Hey, I just wanted to clear something up after the conversation between Ana and Feren about love – I am **_**not **_**a homophobe. Far from it. At all. And, in fact, neither is Feren; it's just that in those days it wouldn't exactly be universally accepted. Like, in any capacity. I think it was still against the law – in fact I'm pretty confident it was. Feren just responds like that 'cause he doesn't really know where he stands with the whole concept; he's a normal Victorian guy with a normal Victorian outlook that has suddenly been thrown into the very **_**un-**_**Victorian, **_**ab**_**normal deep end by his friend. Who likes guys. And other guys.**

**Together.**

**And stuff.**

**:D**

**To the people who faverouited or alerted this story, please can you review? I really need them ^^ and anyone who reads and doesn't review...remember the review gods! D:**

** Kaizoku Taii xXxXx**


End file.
